ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku in V5 (featuring manually recorded speeches)
This voicebank is performed by the number 1 Japanese Vocaloid named Hatsune Miku. In this program, there are manually recorded speeches she can say in addition to your programming to make her sing with music. Manually recorded speeches Normal attitude sort * "Did somebody mention my name?" * "Hello, folks." * "Hi, curious one." * "Konnichiwa." * "My name is Miku Hatsune and I'm from Japan." * "I sure am. I’ve never spoken to real people before." * "I'm Hatsune Miku and I can do everything I really want." * "I can do only good things to all you kids out there." * "Guess my leek can do more than one use." * "They say I have the number 1 on my left arm." * "Sometime, I would like to meet a unique fan named Kimberly Jordan." * "Pleased to meet you, Kimberly. I bet my family and friends will be surprised about you." * "Kimberly, you sure are one creative adventurer!" * "You know, I probably want to try more things...the Miku way." * "One of these days, I want to tell everybody about this American Cutie." * "This song is written by the American Cutie, Kimberly Jordan, from Maryland." * "Yes, I think it does. What makes some people think they never like this?" * "Well, I'd better get going. I've got other things to do." Curious sort * "What things?" * "Oh, OK." * "I wonder if I can talk to the whole world, mainly in English?" * "Can somebody tell me why the first sin ever occurred?" Happy sort * "Ah, yes, I love Animusic!" * "Yeah, I bet my family and friends are going to like it too!" * "Oh, I like that song!" * "I gotta tell all the other Vocaloids about it." * "The International Vocaloid Girls Club? Bless my leeks! I like your good idea, Kimberly." Whispering sort * "Psst! Over here!" * "Get down." * "Don't make a sound, or someone will wake up." Concerned sort * "Oh, my leeks!" * "What's going on?" * "That's not good." * "I must get my friend Luka." * "Looks like somebody's in trouble." * "This is really bad." * "Vocaloid down!" Yelling sort * "Hey! What are you doing?!" * "Cut it out!" * "Snap out of it!" * "This isn't a joke, you crude prankster!" Offended feeling sort * "I can't bear to watch that!" * "Tell me when it's over!" Angry sort * "ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" * "Don't make me strike you with my leek!" * "For goodness sake, don't you ever dare bully those who are innocent!" * "GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WICKED MEANIES!" * "SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE UP!" * "Villains of every park, respect every good place, OR IT'S THE FIELD OF BLADES!" Sad sort * "I never knew Minako Honda." Reacted vocals * giggle * giggle * laugh * laugh * gasp * gasp * snarl * growl * scream * scream * groan * groan * few coughs Suggested voicebanks * Miku Spooky Category:Vocaloid Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas Category:Voicebank ideas